mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Orbs" Plot (In the Dragon Kingdom, in a small house, a blue dragon elder was using his sense on the return of Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc) *???: Oh no. Enemies are heading. *Mrs. Shoutfire: Elder Tomas. *Tomas: Oh, good morning Mrs. Shoutfire. Is there something going on around this realm. *Mrs. Shoutfire: No. Someone is having a baby shower right now. *Tomas: What? A baby taking a shower? That's impossible. *Mrs. Shoutfire: No. A actual baby shower. It's a party when the mommies get together for the dragon to hatch the egg. It's outside so come on over. *Tomas: Alrightly then. I just wanna check on the universe to see what evil is going on. I hope it's not Red. (In the dark mountains, a red former dragon elder looked up to the gnorcs, standing by to their master) *Red: So, all of you guys didn't come to Gnasty Gnorc when we found the dark gems. I am going to spread them all over the world by the time he comes back. *Gnorc #1: Well, at least they have the orbs at Avalar. *Red: Wrong. I am planning to steal all the gems in this realm so we can rule the world together. So boys, go and find Gnasty Gnorc and get my attention from him so we can start spreading dark gems all over the world. *Gnorc #2: Yes sir. *Gnorc #3: We work for you. *Gnorc #4: One day or another. It's time to get back to work. *Red: Now go off, i need to find a few heroes to kill. Especially Tomas. (Back at Summer Forest, the vortex is all set up at the grassfields) *Luigi: There it is. The vortex. *Spyro: That's right. This is where were going. To find the orbs. *Mario: Are they used to save the world? *Spyro: Yes. To protect from evil. *Luigi: This is going to be a lot fun. *Spyro: You know how it works. All you gotta do is take one. *Sparx: One at a time. *Luigi: So how does this portal works? *Professor: Oh, it works when you jump on it. *Mario: We jump like a platform? *Professor: Most likely. You teleport somewhere around the world. *Spyro: See? That what he's talking about. I try it once to exit the worlds i enter. *Sparx: I did that too with Spyro when we teleported to the homelands to defeat Ripto and his minions. *Mario: I can do that too. I jumped from a painting to enter a world to fight enemies off. *Luigi: Oh my. I once checked a spooky mansion, filled with ghosts everywhere. *Spyro: That what you did on your own world. *Sparx: It's going to be a lot fun. *Mario: Ah ha. Now i'm getting it. *Professor: Okay, time to turn up the vortex. *turn on the vortex* *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: Unbelievable. *Mario: It's working. *Spyro: Alright. It's about time things are getting to work. *Professor: You boys can now jump into the vortex. It's working like crazy. *Luigi: It spin like a firefly? *Sparx: Most likely. *Mario: What are you waiting for? Let's jump. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Spyro: Come on. (Mario, Luigi and Spyro with Sparx jump into the vortex to teleport to Winter Tundra) *Hunter: Now that was awesome. *Bianca: Sure they're gonna need it. *Professor: That what i'm telling you guys. This is how a professor get its inventions done. *Hunter: Oh yeah, i wish i can do that. *Bianca: I have magic as well. *Professor: Not just magic. I think Elora know how to get this thing set up. *Hunter: Prove it. (Back at Bowser's broken airship in which crashed) *Bowser: I hate this day! Why didn't we look when the lightning strike our airship down?! *Kammy: Maybe the rocks aren't burning to make the airship move. *Bowser: No one enter the airship. Even my clown car broke. Great. *Kammy: Can we get Kamek to fix this airship up? *Bowser: No. We were so close to Peach that we didn't even get closer to her. *Kammy: Now the strangers got her first. Too bad the Mario Brothers have to go on another rescue mission to save the princess. *Bowser: *furiously angry, kicking the wood* You're making me, beat... up wood! (Back at Chateau Ripto, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Gnasty Gnorc and the X-Nauts return with Princess Peach) *Ripto: Ah ha. We finally returned with the princess. *Gnasty Gnorc: Why are we holding the princess at the same time. *Ripto: It's just work. We planned this together a long time ago. *Crush: What are we going to do now? *Ripto: With the power of Peach, i will turn all cuteness into darkness! *Sir Grodus: Darkness is a powerful word. When are we going to invade Avalar. *Ripto: Wait a minute, hold on for a second, what with all the questions? Who planned this out? Me! So listen to your new leader Ripto. *Lord Crump: Excuse me? He's the leader of the X-Nauts, so pay some respect around. *Ripto: No. We can't just fight together in one group together. *Gulp: But we are a team. *Ripto: A team? I like the sound of it. New plan, we merge up. *Sir Grodus: Correct. Now you four are in my side of the X-Nauts. *Gnasty Gnorc: I have to get Red to inform to lead the gnorc army in future wars. *Lord Crump: Who is this Red your talking about? *Gnasty Gnorc: He's a red fallen dragon in which i work with. Once we rule Avalar, we will spread the dark gems all over the realm. *Ripto: That's the point. First we rule Avalar, then we destroy all of the Mushroom Kingdom together. *Sir Grodus: Ah ha. Now that the revenge we're talking. *Crush: Locate the dragon we're looking for. *Ripto: *locate Mario, Luigi, Spyro and Sparx in Winter Tundra* There. We found the dragon we're looking for. *Sir Grodus: They also have Mario and this green stache together. *Lord Crump: I can't believe they teamed up. *Ripto: They're not taking away my orbs to Dragon Shores. *Gnasty Gnorc: Ah ha. I knew that one gnorc who worked here as a veteran of mine. *Ripto: Let's go. We need to stop this red plumber right away. *open the portal* *Crush: Come on, no time to waste like a fast car. *Gulp: Outta the way. *Ripto: Watch it you idiot! *Sir Grodus: Let's go my friend, this is going to be some hard work to do. (The X-Nauts enter the portal to Winter Tundra. At Winter Tundra, Mario, Luigi, Spyro and Sparx arrive to find the Super Portal with the orbs.) *Mario: We made it. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Spyro: This is where the Super Portal is at. Look like we have to take all the orbs out from Dragon Shores. *Luigi: Dragon Shores? What's that? *Spyro: No time for questions. We have to get things going together. *Sparx: Yeah. Look like i see no Moneybags around here. *Spyro: Good. Look like we don't have to waste all of our gems left. *Mario: It's so cold. *Luigi: Yeah. Cold like the last snow place we went. *Spyro: Dragons feel the breeze to relax in the shade. *Mario: I see no shade. *Luigi: The door. It has shade. *Spyro: It's in the night time. The rainbow lights start poping up in a dazzing view. *Sparx: Something i think is the rainbow at night. *Luigi: So this is where the Super Portal is standing. *Mario: And what is that castle doing here? *Spyro: It doesn't matter. A king used to rule here until his death. *Mario: No one seem to guard it anymore. *Luigi: We lost the king of the Mushroom Kingdom once. Koopa Warriors started to war over the kingdoms. *Spyro: Bad luck to you. Look like we found the orbs all by ourselfs. *Luigi: And they stick to the portal. *Spyro: The Professor said that we have to take them all off. *Mario: How can we take them all off? *Spyro: You know, by tearing them apart like a poster. Watch how it works. *take the orb off* (At Dragon Shores) *Showman Gnorc: Anyone up for the show yet? *Fonsworthy: No. Not everyone comes here. They used boats to get all the way here from the land until they enter from the portal to Winter Tundra. (The portal closes) *Showman Gnorc: What the? *Fonsworthy: What was that? (The Super Portal closes to Dragon Shores on Winter Tundra, taken off by Spyro) *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: Can you put it back together? *Spyro: Yes, if you want to. *Luigi: Alright, let's do the job. *Mario: Okie dokie. Time to tear them apart. *Spyro: Don't forget the coordinates. *Luigi: Coordinates? *Spyro: It's something that the Professor alway studies. It's the basic of math like decimals. *Mario: I'm allergic to math. It make my heart go beep. *Luigi: I remember when our classmates were all Yoshis on a island. *Spyro: You lived on a island before? *Mario: Yeah, me and Luigi were raised on Yoshi's Island. *Spyro: That's cool. I was raised on Artisans, but my parents were never found, neither Sparx's parents. *Sparx: I crawl over Spyro's egg when i was a larvae. *Luigi: Man, they're too high to reach. Someone pass me a laddar. *Spyro: We don't have laddars. But i can reach all the way for you to get the last orbs. *Luigi: Alright. Now the teamwork is going on. *Spyro: It may take a hard time to get these orbs out. (In the castle, The X-Nauts arrived) *Sir Grodus: There it is, i found the plumber. *Ripto: We found Spyro! They're taking out the orbs from the super portal. *Lord Crump: What is that red thing sticking on? *Ripto: The new diamond for my scepter. With the red diamond, we can rule Avalar together. *Gnasty Gnorc: Alright. Time to charge on my little old friend. *charge the lightning on the super portal* (The lightning crash the super portal from Mario, Luigi, Spyro and Sparx) *Mario: What was that? *Luigi: Oh no, we got thefts coming in. *Spyro: Gnasty Gnorc! *Gnasty Gnorc: Spyro, we finally met again. *Spyro: What are you doing here? Why are you teaming up with Ripto and a bunch of hooded strangers? *Gnasty Gnorc: We just joined a group of X-Nauts in order to get revenge on you. *Sir Grodus: Look like we meet again Mario. *Mario: Sir Grodus, you're still alive? I thought the Shadow Queen destroyed you. *Sir Grodus: Well, my head was alive until a short dinosaur revive my body back. *Ripto: Don't call me Shorty you nuthead! *Sir Grodus: Oh, sorry. I almost have a heart attack. *Spyro: What do you want Ripto? Who bought you here? *Ripto: I bought a few of my friends over to get revenge on you. *Gnasty Gnorc: That's right. Hand over the orbs now. *Mario: No. *Luigi: These orbs are for the Professor. *Ripto: Who cares? Give them all to us. *Sparx: What should we do? *Luigi: Run? *Spyro: No. I say we fight. *Ripto: Take it easy from here. *Mario: *fight Ripto* *Gnasty Gnorc: I'll take on the green guy. *Luigi: *run away from Gnasty Gnorc* Oh no, the big orc is coming! *Ripto: Crush and Gulp, take every orb and take it to the castle. *Crush: Yes sir. *Gulp: I'll gobble it up. *Spyro: *fight Sir Grodus* *Sir Grodus: A small dragon fighting? How possible? *Spyro: *fire breath on Sir Grodus' head* *Sir Grodus: MY HEAD IS ON FIRE! *Lord Crump: What should we do. *Ripto: Wait. *use his scepter and spray water at Sir Grodus* *Sir Grodus: Ah yeah. *Spyro: Are you some kind of cyborg? *Sir Grodus: Well, most likely. *Spyro: You look powerful than Metalhead. I really wanna fight you so bad. *Sir Grodus: Then big it on. *Mario: *kick Ripto* *Ripto: Ooh. Stupid. I hate fighting new people like dragons. *Mario: Yeah. Are you related to Bowser? *Ripto: No. I want to defeat you! *Mario: Then let's kick it shorty. *Ripto: Not again. Who ever call me shorty will get a shot from my scepter! (Meanwhile, Gnasty Gnorc is still chasing Luigi) *Luigi: Uh oh, dead end. *Gnasty Gnorc: That's right. Get over here for your shot. *Luigi: Someone help me! *Gnasty Gnorc: No one is going to help you save your life. *Luigi: The cliff......THE END! *Gnasty Gnorc: Prepare for your shock. *charge at Luigi* *Luigi: *jump and kick Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: Ooh. Nice kick. Think you can do better than that? *Luigi: You can't tell me what to do. I'm smarter than you! *Gnasty Gnorc: Idiot. Why would i trust a smart person like you? *Luigi: Cause you're going down! *Gnasty Gnorc: Bring it on. Give me a shot. *Luigi: *fireball at Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: Ow. Stupid. *Luigi: I got you. *Gnasty Gnorc: Come over here, take your beating down! *smash the ground* *Luigi: Yikes! *Gnasty Gnorc: Scary cat, come back here! (Back with Mario and Ripto fighting) *Mario: *double punch Ripto* *Ripto: My face! My face you idiot! *Mario: Take a beat. *kick Ripto* *Ripto: Ooh. You son of a plumber. *shock Mario* *Mario: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh. DEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. *shocked* *Ripto: This is how a wizard alway do. *Lord Crump: Um, your a sorcerer. *Ripto: Shut up, let me finish this job now so i can rule Avalar together. *Mario: Mama mia.........need help? *Ripto: No. Also, do you know Princess Peach? *Mario: The princess! Where is she?! *Ripto: I capture her all the way to the castle. *Mario: No! I'm going to find her now! *Ripto: X-Nauts, chase after him! *Lord Crump: Hut, hut, hut. Catch after that plumber! *Mario: *hop into the stairs* *Ripto: Crush, go after them. *Crush: Yes master. *Mario: *jump into the castle, looked down at Princess Peach* The princess. *walk toward the princess* Wake up, wake up. The monsters are after us. *Lord Crump: Stop right here! *Mario: You're not getting away with this. *Lord Crump: Stand still, don't move. *Crush: Look what we have here crumps. *Lord Crump: You crump me up like a cookie. *Crush: I'll deal with him. *Lord Crump: Go ahead dino head. *Crush: I got this. *fight Mario* *Mario: *fireball at Crush* *Crush: Hey! *Mario: *punch Crush's belly* *Crush: Oooh. I'll crush you like a ladybug. *slam Mario* *Mario: Ow wow. *Crush: I did it. *Lord Crump: Good. Now feed him to Gulp. *Crush: Yes Lord Crump. *Mario: *jump and kick Crush's back* *Crush: Ow! What was that? *Lord Crump: He's alive! *Crush: Kill the fool! *Lord Crump: Where's my gun? I don't have no gun. *Crush: Fine, i'll do it. *smash the ground* *Mario: *kick Crush into the door* *Crush: Blasters. *Mario: I got you now. *Crush: *choke Mario* Heh heh heh. I win again. (Spyro hear a sense from Mario during a fight with Sir Grodus) *Spyro: Mario! *fly to the castle* *Sir Grodus: Hey, where are you going? (Spyro fly to the castle and kick Crush from choking Mario) *Mario: *coughs* *Spyro: Hey plumber boy, are you okay? *Mario: Yes.....i....am....choking. *Spyro: You're not choking anymore. *Mario: Oh. *Lord Crump: What were you thinking? *Crush: Ugh. What a cut. *Sir Grodus: Stop right here! We got the dragon! *Mario: Why won't this door open? *Spyro: We close it down. Ever since the ground break into the lava, someone must have die in here. *Mario: Now we're stuck. *Sparx: Oh snap. *Sir Grodus: That's right. Stand still. *Spyro: Never. You're about to be burned. *Sir Grodus: Don't even think about it. *Mario: Spyro, you're a dragon. This is your chance. *Spyro: Alright. *fire at Sir Grodus* *Sir Grodus: *use his scepter to freeze the fire* *Spyro: Hey! *Sir Grodus: Yes. I am now the most powerful cyborg in the universe. *Mario: I'm finish with you. *fight Lord Crump* *Lord Crump: Oops. You got the wrong guy. *punch Mario* *Mario: Ow. *kick Lord Crump* *Lord Crump: Ow. My tenders. *Ripto: *arrive at the castle* Okay, what going on around here? *Crush: Ripto, you made it. *Gulp: *arrive at the castle* Oh boy, it's a party. Anyone have some chicken tenders for lunch? *Sir Grodus: No you idiot! This is not a party! This is a fight! *Spyro: Yeah big guy. You got it. *fireball at Sir Grodus* *Sir Grodus: *get hurt* Ah! The monster got me. *Spyro: Alright, you're going down. *fly* *Sir Grodus: *use anti gravity on Spyro with his scepter* *Spyro: *in anti gravity* Ah! This feel so weird. *Sir Grodus: *throw Spyro to the wall* *Spyro: *fall to the ground* Ugh. *Ripto: Grodus, now! *Sir Grodus: Time to say goodbye to your little friend. *charge at Spyro* *Mario: No! *dodge the attack from Spyro, getting shocked from Sir Grodus' attack* *Ripto: No! You got the wrong guy! *Sir Grodus: I got the hero first. Now what about the dragon? *Gulp: Eat him up like a burger? *Crush: How about we smash him! *Ripto: Crush the dragon. *Crush: I will crush Spyro now. *Mario: *shocked, transforming to a thunder form* (Luigi and Gnasty Gnorc are annoyed from the light from Mario's thunder form in the castle) *Luigi: Mario? MARIO! *run to the castle* *Gnasty Gnorc: *chase Luigi* Get back here green guy. (At the castle, Thunder Mario is about to use his thunder attack at the X-Nauts) *Thunder Mario: Thunder! *thunder shock at the X-Nauts* (The X-Nauts got kicked out of the castle) *Luigi: Hey. He used my thunder attack! *Gnasty Gnorc: You monster! *Luigi: Mario, i am coming for you! (Mario removed his thunder form and went back to his normal size) *Mario: Yeah. *Spyro: A little help? *Sparx: That was amazing. *Luigi: Mario, are you okay? *Mario: No. Stand back from me. *Luigi: What's wrong? *Mario: What have they done to my Princess Peach? *Luigi: I don't know. I think we need to call the doctor. *Mario: I think the Professor could help us all. *Luigi: Oh wait, i forgot to defeat Gnasty Gnorc! *Mario: What? *Sparx: You forgot? *Luigi: *jump* The orbs! (Gnasty Gnorc was collecting the orbs as Luigi come to stop him from stealing the orbs) *Luigi: Stop right here! *Gnasty Gnorc: *use his scepter and turn Luigi into a stone* *Mario: Brother! *Sparx: Oh no. Do something. *Mario: I can't he might turn me one. *Gnasty Gnorc: Yes. He's a stone now! *Ripto: We got the orbs. *Gulp: Do they taste like candy? *Ripto: Just eat it you fatty. *Gulp: *swallow the orb* *Sir Grodus: We got them all. Wait. What is the red thing sticking here. *Ripto: Destroy the Super Portal and give me the red one. *Sir Grodus: Okay lord. *destroy the super portal and grab the red diamond* *Ripto: Oh my, how many times do i miss the good old days. *Sir Grodus: It's ours. *Lord Crump: With the diamond, we can get all of our members back. *Gnasty Gnorc: Does that mean one of my former gnorc members could come back to life? *Sir Grodus: Correct! We will be rich and the most powerful group of all time! *Crush: We done well. We rock! *Ripto: Alright. You know what to do, back to the castle! *Sir Grodus: *open the portal to Chateau Ripto* Let's go! *Crush: This is going to be a night blast. *Gnasty Gnorc: Come on, we have to try them out. *Gulp: That was the best dessert ever! *Ripto: Let's go you hoodies. Time to go home. (The X-Nauts jump into the portal to Chateau Ripto as the portal closes) *Sparx: They escaped with the red diamond! *Mario: Oh no. This is going to be real bad. *Sparx: Your brother is frozen and Spyro is not doing well. *Mario: Luigi is a stone. We can work out together by lifting as a hard team. *Sparx: I wish i was a dragon like my buddy Spyro over there. *Spyro: *get up* I'm okay. *Mario: Spyro. *Sparx: You're okay. *Spyro: Where the X-Nauts go? *Mario: They escaped. And my brother is a stone. Spyro, you hold Princess Peach while i hold my brother. *Spyro: Is she like your mom or something? *Mario: No. My mom was a office worker. But Peach is a princess from the Mushroom Kingdom. Let's work it out. *Sparx: Alright boys, you know the drill. *Spyro: The Super Portal! *Mario: It's gone. Darn it. We're stuck. *Spyro: Get down. I'll catch you up there. *Mario: *jump down the castle* I'll be there. *Sparx: Come on Spyro, you know how work goes. *Spyro: Yeah. All thank to Ripto and his new members. He even got Gnasty Gnorc on his team. What a disaster. *Sparx: I hope we can defeat those X-Nauts in time. Now we got the Mario Brothers together on our side. *Spyro: What a comic relief. Don't you mind reading a bunch of comic books like Super Dragon or something like that? *Sparx: No. I don't read. *Mario: *hold Luigi* Don't worry brother, we'll get you home. *Sparx: Okay Mario, your a plumber and think you can fix the Super Portal for us? *Mario: I only fix pipes. I don't know how to glue this back in-a pieces. *Spyro: Bummer. I got the princess for you. How are we going to sleep in a place like this. *Sparx: Maybe Moneybags can help us fix the Super Portal in time. *Spyro: No. I don't trust him at all. All he care is gems. He want gems for his job. *Sparx: Then why does he take all of our gems to go to a place like this? *Spyro: Because, it's just a waste of time. *Mario: Hey, i know you can fly. You're a dragon. *Spyro: I can't just fly when holding the princess. It's dangerous out there. She could fall off a flight. *Mario: Now we're stuck. *Sparx: I bet someone could come and get us out of here. I bet it's the Professor. *Spyro: I wish he could. Whatever. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 5) Previous: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers